


Sacrifice

by Isis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry. Snape.  Altar. Sex.  (Drabble sequence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dusk-til-Dawn HPSS fest's third wave "drabble sequence" challenge: four 100-word drabbles, rating sequence G-PG-R-NC17. Challenge by Madbyrd: Harry. Snape. Altar. Sex.

* * *

## Harry

"We have devised a spell, a ritual, to be precise, that will rid the world of Voldemort forever, Harry." Albus Dumbledore leaned forward, intent on the young man before him. "But we need your help." 

"I'll do anything necessary." 

"I know. And unfortunately I can't yet divulge exactly what that will be. But you will need to choose a partner. A powerful wizard whom you would trust with your life." He smiled. "Not me." He knew Harry thought him manipulative, not quite trustworthy. He'd probably choose his godfather, or perhaps Arthur Weasley. 

Harry's voice was steady. "I choose Professor Snape."

* * *

## Snape

"If you don't want to, Severus, I can't force you. But you are his choice." 

Snape glared at the Headmaster. "You are asking far too much of both of us. How can you do this to him? To me?" 

Albus spread his hands. "It was a surprise to me as well. But please, put aside your dislike of him for the greater good. This is far more important." 

"The problem is that I do not, as it happens, dislike him," Snape spat through gritted teeth. 

"Ah." 

"Precisely." 

"So you love him," said Albus, looking pleased. "That's even better." 

Snape sighed. 

* * *

## Altar

The altar was stone, and ancient. Harry looked with trepidation at the worn groove along its rim where the stone was stained a fraction darker. By blood? He gave an involuntary shiver. 

"It's time, Harry." It did not escape him that Snape had not called him "Potter." He lay on the stone, the white robe he'd been asked to wear flaring out along the sides of the altar. 

"I'm ready." His voice squeaked. 

"I will try not to cause more pain than necessary." 

Harry watched the knife descend. This is it, he thought. And then his robe was cut away. 

* * *

## Sex

The knife flashed patterns across his body, never quite touching his skin, and soon the white robe was scraps on the ground. Harry slowly let out a shaky breath. 

Perhaps he won't kill me after all, he thought. And then Snape's lips closed around his cock and he thought, oh, perhaps he will. He was instantly hard, arching up into that warm mouth, feeling slick fingers push into his body. Fingers and mouth were withdrawn too soon. 

"Trust me," came the whisper, and his body was covered, and entered, and they came together, and screamed together. 

Voldemort screamed even louder. 


End file.
